A Kind Deed
by ArodessIncarnet
Summary: Arthur is injured and a stranger helps Merlin tend to him. Because of this Arthur seeks to reward her, and push Merlin closer to his new crush. I own nothing, I'm writing for the same of writing. I purpously will NOT describe the female character so you as the reader can insert yourself and or imagen your own character. However I will name her. (Because I don't like having (Y/N))


Brief setup: Arthur is king, he does not know about Merlin, Arodess is an OC that I will not physically describe so you are able to insert yourself, or build her up in your own imagination. Takes place after The Dolma… incident…

* * *

Arthur had insisted on the hunting trip and on dragging Merlin along. It was a warm afternoon as the two friends made their way quietly through knee high bramble and overhanging trees. They were hunting stag, well, Arthur was hunting stag, Merlin was panting as quietly as he could under the prince's baggage.

"Say, how much longer are we going to be out here?"

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered.

"We're a few hours away from Camelot, and we left the horses ways back."

"Merlin…" the prince whispered more harshly. His eyes on the stag ahead of him as he aimed the crossbow and crept closer. Merlin followed, paying no mind to the animal ahead of them.

"At this rate we're going to get back after dark, and you know what you're like when you don't eat, and what if we get ambushed on the way? That-" Merlin stumbled and fell into a ditch that was full of dry branches. "Owe…"

The stag took off. "MERLIN YOU REALLY ARE THE WORST SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT?!" Arthur hollered at the young man in a mess of branches.

"Sorry my lord." Merlin rolled his eyes and felt a sting on his cheek. He touched it, his hand came away with a small amount of blood. He sighed and began pulling himself and the bags out of the ditch.

"Oh yes, in regards to your previous statement. WE COULD HAVE EATEN THE STAG. OH, but no, clumsy little Merlin SCARED IT OFF."

"Sire…"

"No, Merlin, not another word out of you. Your idiocy may be contagious." Arthur turned on his heel and began walking back the way they came. Merlin sighed and followed behind him. They quietly made their way back through the wood, the sun casting red orange light through the trees. The cool evening breeze whispered secrets to the leaves as if they were mocking the failed hunt. As the sun set, the light changed from red orange, to pink, to purple, and finally disappeared as the men walked. Merlin stopped suddenly.

"Sire?"

"What is it now Merlin?" Arthur sighed, clearly still irked by the earlier incident.

"This is where we left the horses."

"Clearly not." Arthur gestured to the empty space.

"No, Arthur, I'm serious. We tied them there. Remember? I got off and my foot caught in the stirrup? Then my horse started walking in circles?"

"Yes and you fell then hit your head on that rock." Arthur gestured to his side.

Merlin stared at him with an 'I-told-you-so' look on his face.

"Oh shut up Merlin."

"I didn't say anything." Merlin snickered.

"No. Shut up Merlin." Arthur's expression dropped as he looked off into the brush. Merlin took notice and went silent. The silence was soon split by yelling of men who charged the two. Arthur drew his sword and rushed the three men who charged him. Merlin dove to the side so he was out of the way. His eyes flared golden and the long grass at the bandit's feet ensnared them. The fight was over quickly after that. Arthur's breathing was labored, which immediately sent up red flags in Merlin's mind.

"Sire are you alright?" He rushed over.

"I'm fine. Just a cut. Common. Let's find someplace to make camp." Arthur shrugged it off and began walking into the trees. Merlin following closely behind him. When they were good distance away, Arthur stopped and sat down. "This place is as good as any. We camp here." He sounded winded.

Merlin dropped the firewood he had gathered along the way and crouched at Arthur's side, "Let me see the wound." He stained plainly.

"It's just a cut Merlin. Don't get so worked up over it."

"Just a cut? Then why is it under your chain mail?" The warlock pulled up the chain mail and shirt of his master and found a still bleeding stab wound. He sighed irritably. "Good job Arthur, that definitely needs to be looked at."

"I'm sure it's fine. Gaius can look at it tomorrow." He paused. "Do you smell something?"

"Other than your socks?" Merlin retorted.

"Shut up idiot. It smells like food. Like someone's cooking."

"How very vigilant of you my lord." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Stop it Merlin, go look. See if there's a hut near by. They might give us shelter for the night." Arthur shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm leaving your bags here." Merlin stood up from his place a few feet away where he had been arranging the wood and kindling. He walked about, being careful to always know where Arthur was. Then it hit him, the smell of roast. He followed his nose and a short distance away was indeed a cottage. Merlin's expression split into a hopeful smile and he rushed back to get Arthur.

"Well?"

"You were right." Merlin chuckled as he pulled on bag after bag. "There is a cottage over there."

"Told you. Here take this." He passed Merlin his cloak with the crest of Camelot on it.

"Why?"

"Stick it in a bag, I don't want them to know who I am." The blond man stood, gripping his wound tightly. The two slowly and painfully made there way over to the cottage. Merlin knocked on the door. To his surprise a young woman answered.

"Hello… can I help you?" She said, her voice was soft, almost shy.

"My friend and I were attacked by bandits. He's injured, I'm sorry to ask but could we stay here for the night?" Merlin pleaded.

The woman's face grew with shock. "Yes, yes, bring him inside. I'll see what I can do for him." She left the doorway quickly and began digging around in a cupboard . "Lay him on the cot there."

"I'm well enough to sit miss." Arthur interjected.

"Alright, then sit! Get off your feet and stop moving!" The woman snipped. Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"Let me see the wound." As she walked over Arthur pulled up his chain mail and shirt. "Alright." She blotted the injury with water and whipped away excess blood. "It's still bleeding. That needs to stop." She picked up a small bottle with a mostly clear but slightly yellow fluid in it.

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"It's a mixture I learned to make. I've used it many times on myself to stop bleeding. It's diluted snakes venom. Very diluted." The woman stopped before applying the fluid. She looked up at Arthur. "You need to know that this will sting, a lot." He nodded and she brushed the fluid onto the wound. The king's body went ridged and he hissed under his breath. Merlin watched intently.

"Alright, when that has dried completely, I will apply another mix to stop infection and then we can dress it. Until then keep it exposed to air." She stood and went to put the bottle back. "Do you to want something to eat?"

"If you can spare anything yes, please." Merlin said gratefully.

"Of course." The woman turned to him and smiled. Her smile, it was warm and comforting.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Merlin shook himself out of his slight daze.

"Out side to the left there is a stack of firewood. Could you grab a bit? I'll need extra to run the fireplace in the guest room as well as the stove."

"Sure." Merlin smiled, happy to be of assistance.

The woman worked and Merlin made trips back and forth from the wood pile. Arthur looked around the hut. There were no signs of anyone else living there. "Do you live here alone?" He asked.

"Yes. I have for a few years now. My twin sister, she used to live with me."

"Where did she go?"

"She was executed."

Arthur and Merlin both came to attention at those words.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Arthur said softly.

"She was killed for her use of healing magic. My sister did everything she could to help people. Healing magic was her gift. One day she found a knight, she healed him, and he betrayed her to the king." She paused a moment, "What I really hate… is that my father, who can also use magic, uses it to trick people. To lie, to steal, to kill innocent people. And he is still alive. Sorry, I'm ranting."

"No no, now you have me curious. Do you hate the king?" Arthur asked.

"No. King Arthur has proven to be more lenient. Truth be told I did not hate King Uther either. I understand his fear of magic. I just wish that he understood that it is no different than the sword you carry on your belt." The woman smiled. Merlin's attention was fixed, the woman kept surprising him.

"How is magic no different than his sword?" The warlock asked inquisitively.

"It's a tool. If you give a sword to a known murder and set him loose on the streets he's most likely to kill someone. However, give that same sword to a knight and they would protect those innocent people. Magic is the same. My sister and my father proved that to me."

"I've heard something similar, from a friend." Arthur drew patterns on the table with his finger. "She said magic isn't evil, evil is in the hearts of men. Or something like that."

"Your friend is wise then." The woman smiled at the blond man. She brought two plates over to the table, both full of roasted chicken, potatoes and carrots. "I hope you like it. My mother taught me to cook, she was the head chef in the castle kitchens before she passed away."

Merlin pulled the chicken apparat and ate it with a piece of potato. "It's delicious." He chuckled and smiled at the host.

"Mmm, I second that. You are very good at that." Arthur said between bites as he nearly inhaled his food.

The woman laughed. "I'm glad you both like it, it's been a long while since I had company, I was worried my cooking skills would have degraded. I'll go prep the room for you both." She turned and made her way through the kitchen, glancing back and meeting Merlin's eyes, she gave him another warm smile and left the room.

"She seems nice enough."

"Shut up Merlin, you like her. It's written all over your face." Arthur continued to eat.

"I do not!" Merlin felt his ears get hot.

"Merlin… your ears go red when you lie. You're lying." The king paused. "What do you think? About what she said about magic."

"I think it's very true what she said. And if I remember correctly you mentioned, at one point, that you would like the punishment to fit the crime."

"So I am to trust magic now?"

"No… trust people. Judge the person, not the magic."

Arthur looked up at his servant.

"Is that what you call one of my wise moments again?" Merlin smiled.

"Shut up Merlin, earlier today you were a complete idiot." He looked back at his food.

"Alright. The room is ready, fire is started, beds are made, now let's prep and dress that wound." Again the woman went to the cupboard and pulled down a few herbs as well as a bowl and a cup of water. Merlin recognized one herb but hot the other. The woman ground them into a pulp and mixed them with a bit of water in the empty bowl, before setting it on the stove and letting it heat up. She pulled a few rolls of bandages, and a cloth from the cupboard and set them on the table. "Here, spread this onto the folded cloth," she passed the bowl to Merlin and folded the cloth for him as well. She began unwinding the bandages as he spread the mixture. "Now hold the cloth to the wound, I'll wrap it." within minutes they were done. "Sleep with that for tonight. Tomorrow morning take the bandages off, rinse it well, and let it dry." She stood up. Both men did as well.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Arthur nodded to her.

"It's no trouble, I like having visitors."

"Well, good night." Arthur's said a bit awkwardly before disappearing into the room around the corner. Leaving Merlin and their host there alone.

"Thank you for treating him. He wouldn't even let me look at it." Merlin smiled faintly at the woman.

"That's just how most men are." She smiled back at him, that same, warm, welcoming smile.

Merlin felt his stomach so a flip. "Good night, thank you again."

"Good night." Her smile was the only thing Merlin could think about as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
